


Jealous?

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Stiles can't help but get jealous when a neighbouring pack is visiting and Derek happens to be having a conversation with a pretty werewolf.





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to split up the multifandom drabble collection into seperate fics, it wasn't working the way I had it, so I'm reposting them on their own. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Are you jealous?"

Stiles couldn’t help it, he was jealous.

A neighbouring pack was visiting and, as part of the pack, Stiles was forced into attending a meet and greet at the Hale house with them. Usually, he was friendly and enjoyed getting to know other packs, especially packs with humans but not this time.

All because one of the visiting packs’ wolves was flirting with his Derek.

Okay so he wasn’t actually Stiles’ but Stiles wanted him to be. And he had felt that recently that’s where things had been heading. They didn’t fight as much, or at least when they did it was like a banter rather than an actual argument. Derek was listening to him more, he even asked for Stiles’ input in pack matters, something he never would have done years ago. They even hung out! Of course, that’s probably because Stiles would show up at the house and force Derek to hang out but still! If Derek really didn’t want to hang out he could force Stiles out of his house without so much as breaking a sweat.

But there he was, smiling at the other wolf. They had been talking for about half an hour and Stiles wasn’t pouting. He wasn’t.

Okay, he was.

He schooled his features though when Derek glanced over to him and raised one of those magnificent eyebrows in question, wondering why Stiles was scowling so heavily and glaring at the girl he was talking to. He wondered what she could have done to piss Stiles off, Derek was sure they hadn’t actually had a conversation.

He didn’t get a chance to be alone with Stiles until after the other pack had left and his pack slowly filtered out. Derek knew that Stiles hadn’t left, could hear his erratic heartbeat in the next room. He turned his attention to cleaning up, Stiles would come to him when he wanted to talk.

He was just finishing up drying the last of the dishes when Stiles made his presence known in the kitchen. Derek waited for him to speak, knowing there was something on his mind and the best way to get Stiles to talk about what was bothering him was to wait until he came to you.

"So, I- uh-, I see you and that wolf from the other pack were getting along. Are you going to see her again?" Stiles forced out, trying for nonchalant.

"Who? Lia? She was cool but I don’t think our packs are going to be in contact much," Derek replied, knowing that that’s not exactly the answer Stiles was looking for. He put away the last dish and turned around to face Stiles, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. He smirked mentally when he saw Stiles’ gaze snap to his arms, which he may or may not have been flexing.

"Yeah, Lia," Stiles muttered, his tongue twisting around the woman’s name. "She seemed like she was into you. You should get her number."

Derek regarded Stiles silently for a minute before speaking. "Are you jealous?"

Stiles choked. "W-What?! Why would I be jealous? Hahaha, Derek, good one. You’re a real funny guy. The best at humour. Has anyone ever told you that you should be a comedian?" Stiles rambled, flailing his arms.

Derek snorted, amused at the human’s reaction. He made his way over to Stiles, who was looking anywhere but at him. "See, I think you are jealous. I can smell it on you, Stiles."

Stiles froze, blood rushing to his cheeks and turning them bright red. "Okay, I’m jealous, fine, you got me. What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Derek said, not giving Stiles a chance to question what he meant before he was pressing his lips against the human’s, swallowing his startled moan.

"Y-yeah okay, more of that," Stiles said when they broke apart. He threw himself back into the kiss and ignored Derek’s grin of triumph.

They didn’t talk much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
